Você
by paulalirio-desativada
Summary: Harry e Draco se encontram no teste para apanhador para a Puddlemere United, e acabam tendo uma conversa parcialmente civilizada. HarryDraco slash
1. Você Ainda é Ruim!

**Título:** Você  
**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Beta: **Marck Evans, obviamente! XD  
**Casal:** Draco/Harry  
**Classificação:** NC-17 (variando de capítulo para capítulo), Romance/Humor  
**Resumo:** Harry e Draco se encontram no teste para apanhador para a Puddlemere United, e acabam tendo uma conversa parcialmente _civilizada._  
**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic... além de diversão, claro.  
**Nota:** Fic presente pra Ivinne, minha querida esposa maravilinda pingüim! Feliz Aniversário, Beibe!

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Você Ainda é Ruim!  
**

A verdade é que Harry estava começando a se irritar. Já fazia mais de meia hora que estava sentado próximo à Malfoy, assistindo os testes para apanhadores do Puddlemere United. Apesar disso, Malfoy não parecia sequer notar a sua presença. Era estranho vê-lo ali. Draco Malfoy era a última pessoa que Harry esperava encontrar no teste. O ex-colega não parecia o tipo de pessoa que fazia testes para apanhador de times de Quadribol. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que _fazia _alguma coisa.

Que _diabos_ Draco Malfoy estava fazendo ali?

Harry colocou a mão no bolso, mantendo-a firme na varinha, para o caso de Malfoy tentar qualquer gracinha. Tentou se concentrar em observar a garota que estava fazendo o teste no ar, e se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria para chegar a sua vez.

Olhou para Malfoy mais uma vez, antes voltar os olhos para a apanhadora. E se ele fosse chamado antes e a Doninha Albina tentasse matá-lo enquanto Harry estava indefeso no ar? Mas Malfoy parecia distraído com os movimentos da garota, obviamente divertido com a falta de jeito dela, que parecia não ter a mínima idéia do que fazer com uma vassoura.

Talvez Malfoy estivesse fingindo, esperando Harry se distrair para atacar.

- Por que você está me olhando? – Malfoy perguntou de repente, sem tirar os olhos da mulher voando atrás dos pomos.

- Por que _você_ está aqui? – Harry respondeu, profundamente irritado.

- Não é da sua conta. – Malfoy disse, como se isso esclarecesse tudo.

Harry girou os olhos e voltou a observar a apanhadora. Um homem baixinho e estranhamente peludo se aproximou e falou alguma coisa que Harry não pôde ouvir, mas pela expressão no rosto dela, ele não havia elogiado sua performance.

Olhou para Malfoy mais uma vez. Por que é que ele estava lá? Ele nem era bom apanhador. Aliás, Harry não conseguia nem lembrar de uma vez em que Malfoy tivesse vencido um jogo contra ele.

- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? – Dessa vez, Malfoy o encarou. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Você não é um bom apanhador. – Harry falou, sério. – Por que você está aqui?

- Que parte de 'não é da sua conta' você não entendeu? Não é da sua conta! – Malfoy respondeu, e voltou os olhos para o campo.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio Malfoy, que se voltou para Harry e disse, num tom bastante indignado:

- Eu sou melhor apanhador que _você_!

- Quê? – Harry riu. – Você nunca sequer ganhou de mim.

- Isso é porque vocês roubavam. – Malfoy disse, com tom de desdém.

- Essa é a desculpa de todos os mal-jogadores. – Harry falou. – Você era ruim. E provavelmente ainda é.

- É o que vamos ver. – Malfoy respondeu. – E, quer saber? Nem todo mundo fica impressionado por essa cicatriz idiota na sua testa.

- Não tem nada a ver com minha cicatriz. – Harry girou os olhos – Eu ainda não entendo por que é que você está aqui. Não deveria estar manipulando as pessoas com sua herança?

- Patético, Potter. Você não lê mais jornal? – Malfoy perguntou. - Ah, esqueci que celebridades preferem ser _burras_. Eu não tenho herança.

- Ah. Uau. Por essa eu não esperava. – Harry disse, sem conter um sorriso.

- Nem eu. – Malfoy murmurou, num tom cheio de desprezo. – Por que _você_ não está gastando a sua herança? Ou já gastou tudo?

- Não, eu não gastei. E prefiro ter o que fazer.

- Sei. Três anos depois da guerra, Potter resolveu ter uma vida. Você não poderia ser mais patético. – Malfoy riu. - Agora, falando sério, você quer aparecer na primeira página dos jornais de novo, não é? Tem uma maneira mais fácil do que perder seu tempo tentando um cargo que não vai conseguir. Seja flagrado trepando com alguém. Primeira página garantida.

- Obviamente, _você_ não lê jornal. – Harry respondeu, num tom irritado.

Malfoy caiu na gargalhada atraindo olhares dos outros concorrentes, que Harry tentou ignorar voltando a atenção para campo. Quem estava voando agora era um rapaz baixinho, mas muito rápido, que já tinha pegado sete dos dez pomos.

- Foi de propósito? – Malfoy perguntou.

- O que?

- Você, pego no flagra.

- Não é da sua conta. – Harry respondeu, mas logo se arrependeu. Agora Malfoy achava que havia sido de propósito. – Não, não foi. Pelo menos não por mim. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a ele.

- Ele? Você é gay?

- Sou. – Harry disse, num tom desafiador. – Surpreso?

- Não exatamente.

- Não achei que estaria. – Harry falou. – Não depois de você e Zabini na sala de troféus.

- O que? – Malfoy perguntou, obviamente surpreso. – Quem te contou isso?

- Quê? – Harry falou e caiu na gargalhada. – Era verdade?

Malfoy não respondeu.

- Era verdade! Eu achei que fosse só boato! - Harry murmurou, limpando as lágrimas de riso no canto dos olhos. – Ron vai adorar saber.

Uma mulher com a pior combinação de cores que Harry já vira antes apareceu para informar que haveria uma pausa de dez minutos, mas que Malfoy era o próximo.

Malfoy levantou e limpou a poeira inexistente das vestes, e caminhou atrás da mulher, como se fosse o rei.

* * *

No geral, Malfoy fora muito bom. Pegou todos os pomos sem erro e, apesar de não fazer movimentos arriscados como Harry gostava de fazer, foi interessante assisti-lo jogar. 

Harry voava em direção ao centro do campo enquanto Malfoy se retirava e acabaram se encontrando no caminho.

- Viu só, Potter? – Malfoy gritou, o vento abafando sua voz. – Muito melhor que uma celebridade exibicionista!

- Foi ruim! Foi muito ruim, Malfoy! Mas pelo menos você vai estar nas salas de troféus! – Harry gritou de volta, rindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Pra quem está se perguntando se essa é uma daquelas fics que nunca vai acabar, eu digo: Não. São três capitulos já escritos, betados e, como vocês podem ver, postados. xD 


	2. Você é Irritante!

**Capítulo 02 – Você É Irritante!**

Para a completa indignação de Draco e Harry, os dois fora pré-selecionados para apanhadores. Parecia, na verdade, que o universo estava de complô contra eles. O treinador parecia muito satisfeito com a presença de Harry no campo, e deixava bem claro que, se fosse por ele, Draco já teria sido dispensado há muito tempo. Mas os patrocinadores achavam que rivais juntos no campo traria dinheiro. E, como se fosse para horrorizá-los, Draco e Harry eram obrigados a treinar juntos, três vezes por semana, até o próximo jogo amistoso, onde decidiriam quem seria o jogador oficial. Ou até um dos dois desistir.

Nos treinos, Draco e Harry trocavam insultos a todo momento. Não brigavam de verdade, mas se bicavam sempre que podiam, e muitas vezes terminavam os jogos irritados e explosivos.

Os outros jogadores estranhavam a falta de briga. Acreditavam nas discussões e sentiam uma tensão no ar, como se a qualquer momento um dos dois fosse explodir e começar uma confusão. E como Draco e Harry eram famosos por seus temperamentos, eles eram tratados como minas prestes a explodir.

O que, para a surpresa de todos, não acontecia. Os treinamentos corriam o mais calmamente possível. Para Draco, os insultos eram apenas uma maneira de manter o espírito da rivalidade vivo. Para Harry era uma brincadeira realmente perigosa, que ambos curtiam muito.

Nos dias de treino, Harry bem cedo, tomava um banho rápido, engolia uma caneca de chá, comia qualquer sobra que estivesse disponível e corria para o treino que começava cedo e terminada pouco depois do meio-dia. Eles treinavam duro e Harry não conseguia lembrar de quando foi a última vez que se sentiu tão bem fazendo alguma coisa.

Draco sempre era o primeiro a chegar. Harry chegava logo depois, e eles tinham minutos de conversa quase civilizada, antes da chegada do zelador, que abria o portão para que eles entrassem, sempre impressionado com a presença de Harry.

* * *

Naquela manhã foi bastante diferente. Estava muito frio, o final do outono deixava uma leve névoa no ar, e era muito difícil sair da cama pra enfrentar um tempo daqueles. Mal registrou a ausência de Malfoy, quando ouviu o som de alguém aparatando e Malfoy apareceu a um metro de distância de Harry. Encostou-se ao portão do estádio, pôs as mãos no bolso e, com um sorriso, disse: 

- Você está atrasado.

- Você não tem vida, não é? – Malfoy perguntou, cruzando os braços para se proteger do frio. – Acordou cedo só para chegar primeiro? Infantil demais, Potter. Até para uma pessoa como você.

- Eu não acordei cedo para vencer a sua pontualidade, Malfoy. – Harry girou os olhos. – Eu não consegui dormir.

- Huh. – Foi a resposta de Malfoy.

Harry o olhou por um momento, antes de dizer:

- Não vai perguntar o motivo?

- Do quê?

- De eu não ter dormido.

- Não. Deveria? – Malfoy perguntou, como se não estivesse realmente prestando atenção na conversa.

- É educado.

- Sei.

Mais um momento de silêncio, antes de Harry continuar.

- Já que você está _tão_ curioso para saber, vou te dizer. – Harry falou, sabendo que, na verdade, Malfoy estava prestando atenção. – Eu fui convidado para jogar para os Chudley Cannons! Como apanhador oficial. E eu vou aceitar.

Dessa vez, Malfoy parou de fingir desinteresse e olhou para Harry com verdadeiro espanto.

- Você aceitou jogar para o pior time britânico? Só porque Weasley é o goleiro? – perguntou – Você muito é mais idiota do que eu imaginava.

- É um bom time.

- Os Chudley Cannons não ganham uma partida desde que eu parei de usar fraldas!

- É só uma questão de tempo para mudarmos isso. – Harry falou.

- Você é um idiota. Melhor pra mim. – Malfoy murmurou. – E se vai largar a Puddlemere United, por que está aqui?

- Vim me despedir de você. – Harry sorriu.

- Quê? Por que? – Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você fumou escama de dragão?

- Ah! Qual é, Malfoy! Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Harry sorriu. – Sem você para jogar mal, não vai ter ninguém para eu tripudiar quando eu pegar o pomo.

- _Adeus_, Potter.

- Sabe, você é irritante. – Harry disse, tirando as mãos do bolso e as esfregando levemente para ter certeza que estavam mornas.

* * *

Por um milésimo de segundo, Draco achou que seria assassinado. Mas, ao invés de ser enforcado, como achou que seria, a mão na sua nuca era apenas uma maneira que Potter encontrou de puxar Draco para beijá-lo. 

_Qual era o problema de Potter? _Por que ele não podia se despedir das pessoas sem enfiar a língua em suas bocas?

Draco arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu. Não porque estivesse gostando, mas porque sabia que se movesse um milímetro, Potter poderia achar que ele estava gostando. Pensava rapidamente em uma maneira de tirar a varinha do bolso e lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ sem que Potter notasse.

E então o beijo acabou e Potter estava com uma expressão de pânico estampada em sua cara-de-pau.

- Eu devo ser um masoquista. – Potter riu, deu dois passos para trás, acenou e desaparatou.

- Seu... seu idiota! – foi a resposta tardia de Draco.

Quem Potter pensava que era?

* * *

**N/A:** Iuuuupi! Beijoca! 


	3. Você Merece Morrer!

**Capítulo 03 – Você Merece Morrer**

Harry limpou as cinzas das vestes e tirou o casaco. Acabara de voltar da casa de Ron e, como era de se esperar, estavam cheios de planos para o time agora que jogavam juntos. Inclinou-se para acender a lareira quando notou alguém sentado na poltrona mais próxima.

- Você me assustou! – Harry exclamou, tirando a varinha do bolso. – Quer ser morto?

- Você abriu sua lareira para mim. – Malfoy comentou.

- Abri.

- Facilitou minha vida. Obrigado.

- Mesmo? – Harry sorriu. – Por que?

- Eu vim te matar. – Malfoy respondeu num tom amargurado.

- Certo. - Harry riu, e voltou a se inclinar, acendendo a lareira. – E por que? Por causa do beijo?

- É. – Malfoy levantou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Quem você pensa que é? Que direito você tinha de me bei... de fazer aquilo?

- Você poderia ter me matado ontem, quando te beijei. – Harry falou, caminhando até a cozinha. – Ou até mesmo me empurrado.

Malfoy foi atrás, com a varinha na mão, apontada para Harry.

- Mas você não fez nada. – Harry continuou, tirando duas canecas do armário debaixo da pia. – Ou você veio aqui porque eu descobri que você beija mal? Pode ficar tranqüilo. Não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Eu não beijo mal! Eu não queria beijar _você_!

- No entanto, você veio aqui. – Harry disse, colocando um bule com água para esquentar. – E não foi para me matar.

- Eu odeio você. – Malfoy respondeu, guardando a varinha no bolso. – Profundamente.

- Eu também te odeio.

Harry mal teve tempo de apagar o fogo do bule, quando foi puxado pelos ombros e beijado.

O beijo era forte e um tanto agressivo, mas os lábios de Malfoy estavam macios e definitivamente mais vivos do que da última vez. Os braços dele o seguravam com firmeza, puxando-o contra seu corpo. Se era assim que Malfoy planejava matá-lo, Harry não ia se defender.

Harry se esfregou em Malfoy e moveu as mãos para seus cabelos e nuca, e recebeu um gemido e uma mordida de leve no lábio como resposta. Malfoy o segurou com firmeza e começou a puxá-lo na direção da sala. Harry acompanhou, sem se importar muito com o que havia na passagem. Derrubaram cadeiras e vasos, sem se soltar.

Malfoy parou o beijo e, no meio do caminho até o quarto, tentou desabotoar as vestes de Harry, mas percebeu que era mais prático tirar pela cabeça, e com um puxão, as vestes e os óculos, que se prenderam no pano, foram parar longe, deixando Harry apenas de calça.

Harry desabotoou a própria calça e Malfoy enfiou a mão por dentro de sua cueca e agarrou o pau já perfeitamente duro de Harry, que inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto.

Malfoy aproveitou para morder e chupar o pescoço exposto de Harry, que com as mãos completamente desgovernadas, tentavam arrancar as vestes de Malfoy.

Harry sentiu o dedo de Malfoy esfregar a pontinha do seu pau, e ao invés de continuar o caminho até o quarto, Harry perdeu o controle dos joelhos e começou a puxar Malfoy para o chão.

O chão era duro e o carpete arranhava suas costas, mas era a última coisa na mente de Harry no momento. Malfoy estava em cima de Harry, mordendo seu pescoço, beijando seu queixo, seu ombro e sua boca. Harry se esfregava contra a mão de Malfoy e o beijava e mordia com força suficiente para marcar.

E então a mão saiu de sua cueca e, de repente, Malfoy não estava mais em cima de Harry, que mal teve tempo de respirar, antes de ter sua calça e sua cueca arrancadas. E então Malfoy estava em cima dele de novo, nu e pressionando o próprio pau contra o de Harry. _Oh_.

Harry não conseguia raciocinar, pegou Malfoy pela nuca e mordeu seu pescoço e lambeu e chupou e apertou, e esfregou o próprio corpo contra o dele. Com força. E tudo o que conseguia pensar era "mais forte", "mais rápido" e "mais".

- Onde está o lubrificante? – Malfoy perguntou, mordendo a orelha de Harry.

- Aaah… Banheiro. – Harry respondeu.

- Oooh-nde tá a minha varinha?

- Não sei. Não sei. Não sei. – Harry respondeu, e se esfregando contra aquela mão que, de repente, sumiu junto com o resto do corpo de Malfoy.

E Harry ficou deitado no chão do corredor, tão excitado que mal conseguia respirar, sem entender exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Potter! Cama! – Malfoy gritou do banheiro.

Harry levantou num pulo e correu para o quarto. Ficou parado ao lado da cama esperando por Malfoy que, pelo som vindo do banheiro, estava quebrando tudo para achar o lubrificante.

- Segunda gaveta! – Harry gritou e, poucos segundos depois, Malfoy estava de volta, empurrando Harry na cama.

Harry deitou de barriga pra baixo, e recebeu beijos em suas costas e mordidas em sua nádega.

- Ajoelha.

Em qualquer outra situação, Harry teria pensado duas vezes antes de obedecer, mas nesse caso ele só tinha a ganhar. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dobrou os joelhos, dando a Malfoy visão panorâmica da sua bunda.

- Eu podia fazer você implorar, sabia? – Malfoy disse, esfregando a ponta dos dedos cheios de lubrificante na entradinha de Harry. – Mas não iria valer a pena. – ele murmurou, inclinando sobre Harry e beijando suas costas. – Não hoje.

Harry só teve um segundo para se preparar, e Malfoy enfiou um dedo, e depois dois. Harry sentiu como se Malfoy o estivesse queimando por dentro, e começou a tremer, quase implorando para que Malfoy fosse mais rápido. E quando o outro enfiou o terceiro dedo, Harry não agüentou:

- Estou pronto. Mete logo. – ele murmurou, apressado.

Por um momento, Harry achou que Malfoy não tinha entendido. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para trás. Prendeu a respiração ao ver Malfoy espalhando uma porção generosa de lubrificante no próprio pênis, com tanta calma que Harry quase gozou só de olhar.

Malfoy segurou Harry pelo quadril, e Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça do pau de Malfoy estava pressionando contra ele, tão devagar que Harry começou a gemer de exasperação.

Malfoy enfiou, e Harry mal podia respirar, o arder e a leve pontada de dor só faziam aumentar a excitação, até que Malfoy estava completamente dentro dele. Malfoy começou a se mover, primeiro dolorosamente devagar, _daquela forma_ que iria fazer Harry gozar sem muito esforço. Mas Harry queria mais, queria mais rápido e logo. E sabia que ia ter que pedir.

Gemeu, frustrado, e Malfoy pareceu ignorar.

Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos e empurrou o quadril com força contra Malfoy, e Malfoy gemeu alto aumentando a velocidade. Freneticamente. Tão fundo e tão rápido que o barulho de pele contra pele ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Harry podia ouvir seu coração batendo rápido, sua mente a mil por segundo e sua visão embaçada, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era gemer e ofegar. E jogar o corpo contra o de Malfoy. Rápido.

Malfoy se apoiou em Harry, seu peito roçando as costas de Harry, e murmurou contra sua nuca:

- Por causa daquele beijo... eu deveria _te bater. _

E com um gemido que era quase um grito, Harry gozou. Sua visão escurecendo, ondas e espasmos fazendo o mundo à sua volta girar, enquanto Malfoy continuava, sem parar e já sem se importar.

Não demorou muito para Malfoy, fincando as unhas no quadril de Harry, gozar também.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou, Malfoy estava sentado na cama, um copo de água na mão. 

- Eu ia jogar esse copo em você. – Malfoy falou. – Estava começando a achar que tinha mesmo te matado. Que pena.

- Você quase me matou. - Harry murmurou, sonolento.

- Quem sabe da próxima vez... – Malfoy disse, colocando o copo na mesa de cabeceira.

- Já está com planos para a próxima vez? – Harry sorriu.

- É claro. – Malfoy respondeu, deitando na cama e puxando Harry para si. – Eu tenho que admitir... Você _merece_ morrer.

- Pobre de mim. – brincou Harry, beijando Malfoy.

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A: **Gostou? Review! Não gostou? Review! Não sabe o que dizer? Review! XD

Gente, prestem atenção!!! Essa fic acaba aqui. o.o


End file.
